


Everybody hates hot teachers.

by pandaspots



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Spanking, there's a twist though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Human names used)</p>
<p>Einar (Iceland) has difficulties in math. Mr Adnan is worried. Incentives of the physical kind ensues with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody hates hot teachers.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep fluctuating with names for Iceland hahaa ha ha.  
> I have like 20 WIPs with Iceland and there's 18 different names.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the silliness!

This was by far his worst subject. Not that he particularly disliked math, but the teacher made it very _very_ hard to keep focused.

Sadik Adnan, 30 years old, math teacher extraordinaire and currently distracting most of his female students and one very gay Einar.

Einar often dozed off in Math, without being able to concentrate on any word the stupid man said. That day though, that day would be a different day, he was sure. He was determined to pay attention, he said while lowering his head when Mr. Adnan entered the room. This would be the day in which he’d actually learned something.

However, he didn’t count with himself falling asleep, and when he woke up, he woke up to an empty class, except for Mr. Adnan.

“Was the nap good?” The teacher asked in that tone that clearly expressed his lack of amusement.

He cringed over the teacher’s tone, and spat out a little apology and mumbled something about finals and not sleeping right.

Mr Adnan seemed to buy.

“Well, then, Einar. But I cannot let you get away with this though. All your class has finals and they were awake during class. So I think you should take extra classes, since if this behaviour continues, you’ll flunk this class. And you probably _don’t_ want that weighing on your GPA, do you.”

He nodded dumbly.

“So, I’m going to give you a few problems and for any wrong move you make solving them, there’ll be _consequences_.”

Einar was only half paying attention. Most of his brain was concentrating on the way his teacher’s lips moved. He nodded again, prompting the teacher to smile and head to the black board,

The first problem wasn’t so hard; it was mostly things from last year, when he had another teacher (one that wasn’t this hot).

The second problem however, was of this year’s stuff, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t solve it. And in his attempt to, he made several mistakes.

Mr Adnan was far from pleased with it.

"I told you there'll be consequences, didn't I?" He said while getting a wooden ruler. He sat down on a chair and patted his lap. "Bend over kiddo."

"Wh-what?!" Einar managed; he wasn't finding this hot, nope, why would he.

" _Bend over here_." The teacher said, dead serious.

Einar slowly walked towards the older man with hesitant steps, but when he got within Mr Adnan's reach, he found himself being pulled onto the man's lap, his ass right up in the air. The next thing he knows, his pants are being pulled off to bare his buttcheeks only. He tried to protest, but is teacher's hot breath on his ear stopped him.

"You've been warned, Einar."

The ruler made contact with his bottom, but it didn't hurt so much as sting and make him oddly aroused. Another smack and he had to bite back a moan. A third smack made him actually let out a little whimper, and he hoped his teacher couldn't feel his arousal on his thighs, but that was a slight hope.

"You're gonna get a smack for every error, boy. Now go correct your mistakes."

Einar got up and got a smack for trying to pull his pants up.

"Now how am I supposed to punish you with clothing to take the brunt, kiddo."

He ran to the blackboard, and tried to think just where he went wrong. He decided it was a plus signal that shouldn't really be there. No stings on his ass meant he got it right. He continued to analyze it, and was about to change a number two lines down when he felt it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mr Adnan said, using the ruler to point up to the previous line. Of course he was forgetting, he just changed the signal of the line before that.

But before Einar could get around to analyzing the next line, he felt two strong arms around his waist.

"I think maybe you need some encouragement." The teacher said and one of his hands roamed down to his ass, cupping it and squeezing just hard enough to elicit a low groan from the boy. The older man didn't ask for permission, he just slid a finger in Einar--

He woke up in his bed, sweating and with an uncomfortable wet spot on his boxers. He looked at the clock on his bedside table: 5AM.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to never again show up in class. He even wanted to transfer from Mr Adnan's class, because he knew the man would know as soon as he looked at him what happened.

But most of all, he had to take a cold shower and maybe find out how fingering felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything.


End file.
